


House Of Bones

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester -Alone on a hunt





	House Of Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



The room seems unnatural hot, smothering his lungs and making it difficult to draw in a breath. The scent of blood reeks in the room, the atmosphere is musky and sweaty. The glowing lights far brighter than they should be. Noises from miles away ring loudly in his ears and scents from far off tickle his nose. The nightmare of this night has come to haunt him. 

Dean growled under his breath. He was barely holding it together, teeth aching to bite and hunger coiling hot and sweet in his belly. He can smell Sam on his tongue, taste him; he draws in big breaths, his mouth watering with the delicious aroma. With each breath, heat slides down his spine, slow and sticky-thick like honey and the thirst coils tighter like a deadly snake in the pit of his belly. 

Sam takes a step closer to him, and a warning growl erupts from Dean’s throat. The younger man pauses, breath held. Dean can hear Sam’s heart, his blood pumping under his skin, moving all that tasty blood through his beautiful body; his teeth are aching to bite that sweet spot on Sam’s throat and taste his brother. 

‘No, stop! Stop right now!’ His protective instincts command. ‘Stay away; keep your space from him. You love him, you have to protect Sam.’ 

Dean shakes his head in an attempt to dissolve the murky fog of hunger in a desperate attempt to keep the monster inside his dark soul at bay. He growls deep in his throat again, a warning to his brother, yet it does no good. 

Sam walks closer to him, the stubborn bastard not heeding Dean’s warning; Sam has always had it bad for monsters, had it bad for Dean, and when you put two and two together, Sam is hard and throbbing in his jeans, offering his body to Dean and wishing to be claimed. 

Dean snarls and commands him to stay back, ‘don’t wanna hurt you, Sammy’, but the younger man draws closer, bearing his throat like a tasty candy treat, and Dean is drawn to him like a moth to a flame, his breath coming in tiny grunts as he gives into the desire. 

There is no mercy or humanity when he sinks his fangs into Sam, he savagely tears the skin, ripping into his brother and feasting on his blood. His hands palming Sam’s hips and holding on with an inhuman grip to hold his prey at bay, and when blood rushes into his mouth, burning his tongue, he’s absolutely quivering as he welcomes his brother into the pit of damnation. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/822134.html?thread=103767926#t103767926)


End file.
